


Attention

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Just Percico moments, M/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Nico was cold, he was wet and hiding behind a rock with Jason. All because his stupid boyfriend was trying to get back at a monster for insulting him (or Nico, it was probably Nico). So he decides to end this for them to get home and take a warm bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot I wrote after reading hotpercicolife's post on tumblr! They said something along the lines of Nico being able to get Percy's attention quickly in a fight. So here you go (:  
> I hope you like it. I'm thinking of writing more for this universe of percico.

“I have an idea.” Nico declared, sliding over the rock and into Jason. Jason grunted, pulling Nico over and out of the crossfire.

“Go for it. At this point I'm about ready to try anything.” Jason had a few cuts on his arms, with one just above his eye.

Nico swiped at that one with his thumb, scowling. “I'm gonna get Percy’s attention. The idiot is too worked up to realize what's going on.”

Jason gave a startled laugh, looking over the rock to where Percy was fighting the group of monsters. “Mm, I think we tried that and deemed it a lost cause.”

Nico scowled, pressed against Jason’s shoulder. Percy was a mess right now, trying to protect them ( _ when they so didn't need protection _ ) when all they really needed was to get out of there.

They were in a temple that had been carved for some minor goddess. It was ‘cursed’ to mortals and apparently Percy thought it was a great place to check out. Naturally, it was a den for monsters hiding out after Gaea’s war ( _ Percy and Nico were along for the ride. It was Jason’s quest to notice the minor god’s and recognize them. They were there for moral support and help _ ).

Percy got worked up and caused his own mini hurricane.

“I got a plan.” Nico gave him a dirty look that probably boarded on affection. Jason looked exasperated before waving a hand.

“What do you need me to do?”

Nico ran down the plan for him, gesturing with his hand and almost stabbing Jason with his sword a few times.

“Okay, okay, stabbing aside, you jerk, how is this gonna work?” Jason cringed away from the blade once more as Nico swiped a hand through his hair, shoving his sweaty bangs back and away from his eyes.

“I just gotta get close enough, okay?”

They nodded and sprang to action. While Percy argued with the monster (was it a Drachne or a Cyclops?) Nico slunk through the back, shivering at the water soaking into his sweater. He really hated Percy right now.

Jason did his half of the job, shoving the winds back and halting Percy’s minor hurricane. It was barely enough, Percy was pretty strong when pissed, but it was enough for Nico to drag his way forward.

He grabbed Percy’s shoulder, probably startling him.

“Nico? Stay back!”

“Percy-!”

“DO YOU NEED HELP, SON OF POSEIDON?”

“Listen assbreath-!”

Nico took a deep breath, jerked Percy and pulled him into a kiss.

It wasn't very nice, it was all teeth and tongue. It was messy, making Nico flush in embarrassment. But it had the effect he wanted. The winds around them died down and the rain from the hurricane became a soft drizzle.

He heard Jason snort from somewhere behind them as the monster looked confused.

Nico pulled back and looked at Percy’s shocked and dazed expression. “Now, can we work as a team or not?”

“Team, I-”

“Perce.”

Percy gave a shaky nod, eyes locked onto Nico’s lips. Nico gave a snort of amusement before releasing him and turning to the monster he had been arguing with.

“Now, how would you like to take me on, a Son of Hades?”

Percy was much more cooperating after that.


End file.
